Virgin SXE
by TributeSonata
Summary: Completed! It is short but do enjoy! No flames please! Oh yes! Harry/Hermione Songfic. Enjoy!!!!
1. Virgin SXE

Virgin S.X.E.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns them. Lucky woman she is. Hermione's POV.  
  
Song made by me. (Songfic on a few chapters)  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Virgin. I'm Virgin S.X.E.  
  
Hormones raging  
  
Look thru the clothes  
  
You'll realize.  
  
It's amazing.  
  
(a/n: Song is kinda lame isn't it?)  
  
(Verse)  
  
Walkin' thru the pub,  
  
lookin' sexy tonite.  
  
C'mon, look inside  
  
Thru the clothes  
  
Into my soul  
  
It's amazing!  
  
That song! That stupid song they play here every night. Virgin Sexy. Well actually Virgin S.X.E. and what does that mean? Oh! It's Sexy right? Damn you Harry! Why'd you ask me to meet you here? And worse! I have to wear a skirt. Not just any skirt. A Mini-skirt. Like I don't wanna show off already, I have to wear a tube top with a jacket over. Sort of means not wearing a bra. Why? I don't have no strapless bra. And it's a little hot here! There that son of a bitch is! Why'd he take so long? It so damn hot in this pub!  
  
" Hey Herm! You okay?"  
  
Okay? Who are you kiddin'?  
  
"Do I look okay to you? Huh Harry?"  
  
"Sorry Herm. Vernon kept me."  
  
"Why'd he keep you? You're 22 for Pete's sake!"  
  
" I'm wearing Calvin Klein jeans and a 30 bucks top 'course Vernon will be suspicious!"  
  
" Oh! Didn't notice Pot head!"  
  
" Hey! Herm!"  
  
"Okay, sorry Harry. Now why'd you want me here?"  
  
"To look thru the clothes."  
  
Virgin. I'm Virgin S.X.E.  
  
Hormones raging  
  
Look thru the clothes  
  
You'll realize.  
  
It's amazing.  
  
"Harry, not you too."  
  
" No Herm. Here to look thru the clothes, into your soul, it's amazing!"  
  
" Harry, did you copy from the lyrics of that stupid song?"  
  
" Why yes Herm. You don't like it?"  
  
Lookin' at the crowd  
  
Lookin' for your lover  
  
To make you a virgin  
  
No more.  
  
Virgin no more. Yes, virgin no more.  
  
" Not that I don't like it. But what do you mean?"  
  
" Jus lookin' thru the clothes would be good but.nevermind. Listen to the song."  
  
Virgin. I'm Virgin S.X.E.  
  
Hormones raging  
  
Look thru the clothes  
  
You'll realize.  
  
It's amazing.  
  
You'll realize.  
  
It's amazingggggggggggg.  
  
Amazingggggggggggggggggg.  
  
  
  
(A/n: Pretty lame right? Please R/R though!) 


	2. Love blossoms in the night

Virgin S.X.E.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns them. Lucky woman she is. Harry's POV.  
  
Song made by me. (Songfic on a few chapters)  
  
  
  
(Chorus)  
  
  
  
  
  
Love is for some guyyyyyyy  
  
But never for meeeeeeee  
  
For my beloved I trust,  
  
But loveeeeeeee  
  
Is never for  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
"Herm, do you wanna dance?"  
  
(a/n: they are still at the pub)  
  
"Sure Harry."  
  
(Verse)  
  
I take her hand,  
  
Ever so soft.  
  
Onto the floor.  
  
And dance like there's nooooooo  
  
Tomorowwwwwwwwwwww.  
  
Nooooooooooooooo  
  
Tomorowwwwwwwwwww.  
  
Hermione sure is still a chick even though she's 22. But.a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do. I've got to tell her. I've got to. But how? How do I tell her? I do love her. Even though she is dating Ron. Wonder what happened to them?  
  
" Harry? Aren't we gonna dance?"  
  
" Right!"  
  
Love is for some guyyyyyyy  
  
But never for meeeeeeee  
  
For my beloved I trust,  
  
But loveeeeeeee  
  
Is never for  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Love is for some guyyyyyyy  
  
But never for meeeeeeee  
  
For my beloved I trust,  
  
But loveeeeeeee  
  
Is never for  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
  
  
Loveeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Is never for  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Never for  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Never forrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
For some guy, not  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Not  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
" Herm?"  
  
"Yeah Harry?"  
  
"What happened to you and Ron?"  
  
"We broke up. A year ago."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Love is for some guyyyyyyy  
  
But never for meeeeeeee  
  
For my beloved I trust,  
  
But loveeeeeeee  
  
Is never for  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Love is for some guyyyyyyy  
  
But never for meeeeeeee  
  
For my beloved I trust,  
  
But loveeeeeeee  
  
Is never for  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
"No need to be sorry, Harry. I dumped Ron."  
  
"Why Herm?"  
  
"Found this other gal. Victoria Talcyum."  
  
" Oh."  
  
Great! Hermione's available!  
  
"Um.Herm? Wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?"  
  
"Would I what?"  
  
"Would you like to go out with me some time?"  
  
"Sure Harry why not? A new boyfriend! Cool!"  
  
"Sure it's cool? What if Ron shows up or something?"  
  
"He won't Harry! He won't."  
  
"Awright! Cool!"  
  
Never forrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
For some guy, not  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Not  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 


	3. Will you marry me?

Virgin S.X.E.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns them. Lucky woman she is. I don't own the song "I lay my love on you" I think Westlife owns it. Sorry if I'm wrong. I didn't keep track of the band that did the fantastic song. I just like it. The song I mean.  
  
Song: I lay my love on you (A/n: more of the Harry type. You know he'll be singing more. And it's sort of his type.)  
  
Plot: Walking along the road home.  
  
(Harry)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just a smile and the rain is gone  
  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
  
There's an angel standing next to me  
  
Reaching for my heart"  
  
"Harry, is that the lyrics for 'I lay my love on you' the song I mean not the movie."  
  
(A/n: Just had to say something!)  
  
" Why yes Herm. You don't like it?"  
  
" It's not that I don't like it, I do like it but how did you know."  
  
" I have my ways. I have my ways."  
  
"You always do."  
  
(Hermione)  
  
"Just a smile and there's no way back  
  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
  
But there's an angel calling me  
  
Reaching for my heart  
  
I know that I'll be OK now  
  
This time it's real"  
  
" Herm,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Harry"  
  
"May I say you look beautiful tonight?"  
  
"Why thank you Harry."  
  
" No prob."  
  
(H+H)  
  
:: Chorus::  
  
"I lay my love on you  
  
It's all I wanna do  
  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
  
You open up my heart  
  
Show me all your love and walk right through  
  
As I lay my love on you"  
  
As they finished singing, Harry bent over and placed a big lovely kiss on Hermione's lips.  
  
The burning sensation filled their bodies and made them tingle. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and they only stopped to breathe for a moment. Harry put his hands around Hermione's waist and Hermione put her hands around his neck. They kissed and never wanted to let go but they did.  
  
(Hermione)  
  
"I was lost in a lonely place  
  
Could hardly believe it (yeah)  
  
Holding on to yesterdays  
  
Far, far too long  
  
Now I believe it's OK 'cause  
  
This time it's real"  
  
  
  
:: Repeat chorus:: ( H+H)  
  
(Harry)  
  
"I never knew that love could feel so good  
  
Like a once in a lifetime  
  
You change my world"  
  
::Repeat Chorus:: (H+H)  
  
" Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
"."  
  
A/n: Will Hermione except? Read to find out! 


	4. Twilight Snuffles

Virgin S.X.E.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns them. Lucky woman she is.  
  
A/n: Sorry 'bout the 'pothead' thing on chap 1. I know Hermione wouldn't do that so sorry! And, Harry is still at Vernon place? You'd probably think I'm crazy! Well, Let's see 22-17= 5. After he left Hogwarts, he went to stay at Vernon's for 5 years. Waiting for Sirius to clear his name. Read book three for more details. And 'bout the song? Well, I sort of liked it and it fitted the story well, on that chapter it fitted well. So I thought 'bout using it. Uggh! Please review to tell me if it sucks! Or it is nice! NO FLAMES! You can say: " This sucks!" but you can't say " Man! This is crap! Just CRAP!" Alright? Well now read on.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Previously on Virgin S.X.E.  
  
" Will you marry me?"  
  
"."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hermione?"  
  
" But Harry, you need to explain, a lot."  
  
" Why Hermione?"  
  
" I don't know Harry. Why are you STILL at Vernon's?"  
  
" I'm still waiting."  
  
" For who?"  
  
" For you and Sirius."  
  
" Sirius?"  
  
" Yes. To clear his name."  
  
" Well, I'll decide to be your wife or not after a while. Once Sirius has cleared his name, I'll tell you."  
  
" Alright." An owl flew past Harry and dropped a piece of parchment into his hand.  
  
" A letter? It's for me."  
  
" What's it say?"  
  
" Dear Harry,  
  
It's me, Sirius. I have cleared my name from Azakaban.(A/n: did I spell that correctly?) Great isn't it? Now you can come over! Have you asked the Q. yet? If you did tell me if she said yes or no.  
  
Good luck,  
  
Sirius."  
  
" Harry, what does Sirius mean?"  
  
" Don't worry. You've got to tell me now! Sirius has cleared his name! Isn't it great?"  
  
" Yes Harry. Now, I don't know."  
  
" Well, you've got to tell me."  
  
" Alright. I agree.(A/n: small voice.)"  
  
" Hello Hermione." (A/n: Who?)  
  
" Sirius!"  
  
" Hey snuffles!"  
  
" Harry, We agreed on that."  
  
" Right, Sirius."  
  
" Well congratulations! Harry, groom to be, Hermione, bride to be!"  
  
" Woah! Bride to be that's me! Hermione Potter."  
  
" Really Hermione, You sure 'bout the Potter?"  
  
"Yeah Hermione. What about Black?"  
  
" Hey, Sirius! I'm not marrying you! And, I'm keeping the granger. So it's: Hermione G. Potter."  
  
" Cool my bride to be."  
  
" Yes harry, but make sure you invite me, your trusty Godfather, Harry!"  
  
" 'course Sirius!"  
  
" When do we begin the plans? Groom to be?"  
  
" Tomorrow my bride tomorrow." 


	5. Married at last!

Virgin S.X.E.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns them. Lucky woman she is.  
  
The wedding.  
  
" Will you Harry Potter take Hermione Granger for your wife?"  
  
" I do"  
  
And on it droned..  
  
" I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss the bride Harry." Albus Dumbledore gently said. He was their 'priest' and so, Harry kissed Hermione and they lived happily ever after. Or so they thought..  
  
~~~~~~~~~ END 


End file.
